112th Naval Squadron
The 112th Naval Squadron, or the Demons as they were more commonly called, were one of the most prestigious and elite units in the UNSC fighter corps. Cross trained in all forms of UNSC fighters and bombers, they were a squadron of mythical proportions. They completed over one hundred missions with 0 casualties, and by their end, the squadron had accumulated more than ten thousand kills in combat. History Roots In 2162, during the Rain forest Wars between the UN, Koslovic, and Frieden forces, the UN created numerous new Naval Squadrons, which now used space-worthy craft. The 112th, comprised of local bush pilots, was a unit created to help defend the UN. During the campaigns following, on mars and the Jovian moons, the 112th was utilized as any other fighter squadron. Unfortunately, 90% of the squadron was shot down, and the squadron was decommissioned. Insurrection In the late 2480s, increased rebellion in the UNSC's colonies prompted the UNSC to start a massive military mobilization. New ships, such as an updated FFG classification, were created, and hundreds of units were recommissioned. One such unit was the 112th, who, under the command of Major James Broody, was assigned to the UNSC Secret Annexe. When the ship left the Reyes Mclees shipyards, it did so with the 112th in its belly. The squadron first saw action in 2492, during the Far Isle campaign. During the campaign, it was discovered that the rebels had procured almost 100 Fenris Nuclear warheads, and the fleet was forced to bombard the planet with its own nukes in order to ensure the survival of the fleet. After this event, the 112th participated in a number of campaigns against rebellion, such as Operation: TREBUCHET, and served with distinction. However, near the end of the Insurrection, the squadron was stripped of all personnel, so that the experienced pilots could train new fighter pilots. None of them, save for Willace Stort, would return to the squadron. New Birth However, the squadron was reactivated less than six months after it's second decommissioning when the colony of Harvest was glassed. Willace Stort returned to the squadron, and eleven promising new pilots, who's top scores and dazzling skills drew attention from UNSC high command, were taken from the training academy, and were placed underneath the direct command of the now major Willace Stort, who commanded it in its new form. Extra Training The members of the 112th were shipped out to the Elite Naval Instruction Academy on Redwood II, and for three years they trained extensively. Their first year they were cross trained in every single UNSC vehicle, from Longswords to Pelicans to the weapons consoles of a Marathon-Class Cruiser. They were given elite schooling in all battle strategies using aerial craft. In their second year, they received intensive ground-battle training, and learned how to act like a ground squad, as well as handle every available UNSC firearm. By the end of their second year, they surpassed the best squads in the ODSTs, and in some areas, like battlefield tactics, they knew things that no ODST would dream of. In their third year, they were brought up to spec on all forms of the Covenant encountered so far, as well as what their fighter craft were capable and what to expect in combat. They were trained on how to fight using Mk. 3 Pilot Neural Interface, and each flight member and flight were turned into the equivalent of several spec ops troops. They were personally trained by a veteran Spartan I, and were hand trained by him. They also were put through even more rigorous piloting and ground side training, and when they finally joined Admiral Cole's fleet, they were the most dangerous fighter/bomber squad in the UNSC. They joined Cole in his campaign to the Harvest system, where they served as a fighter squadron. The War During the battle to Retake Harvest, the 112th performed remarkably. They flew like no other squadron, and suffered 0 casualties, an astounding and unheard of amount. After the campaign, the 112th was moved from fleet to fleet, taking part in almost 200 battles, from unheard of skirmishes, to influential battles such as Sigma Octnaus IV. The 112th gained fame and skill, becoming one of the most skilled squadrons in all of the UNSC, and their lack of casualties became a major propaganda tool for ONI. Three motion picture films were made about them, which were shown all the way from the outer colonies to Earth. Aftermath After the 112th's last battle of the war, the Arctic IV Conflict, the 112th was given a leave of absence for 3 years. In 2555, the squadron was reassembled, and the 112th was stationed on outpost station Orion, an asteroid base on the edge of UNSC space. The squadron was put in charge of training numerous new squadrons, and made sure new fighter pilots were experts in ground combat as well as space borne. In 2556, the base was attacked by pirate forces, and the 112th launched in their broadswords to intercept this threat. However, though the rebels were presumably destroyed, a Covenant Remnant fleet jumped in system, and the 112th was forced to flee on a random vector after the asteroid was abandoned. The 112th found their way to the Ceres system, but were attacked and kidnapped by pirates before they could do anything to help the battle. After escaping from the pirates, they returned to UNSC space. In the wake of the war, rebels popped up almost everywhere, and the 112th was often called in to put down riots, insurrections, and even assist in full scale space battles with rebel forces. The 112th routinely worked with SPARTAN-144, though this only lasted a short while, due to the 112th's fame drawing unwanted attention to the ONI Spartan. The majority of all the pilots of the 112th finally retired in 2589. They served an unusual amount of time; almost 69 years, when they were chronologically all almost ninety. However, due to the amount of time spent in slipspace during the war and after it, where they spent much time in cryo and did not age, they were all around sixty two years of age. This was true for many combat personnel that survived the war right from the beginning and had been shuttled around a lot in slipspace. After they retired, a new batch of pilots who had been training under the 112th and in specially designed academies were integrated as the new face of the 112th. Many were the children of 112th members, such as Maria Williams, who was the child of Jace Williams and Lisa Miller. In addition, the children of several other members and members of other squadrons, such as the child of Major Brock Juno, the child of Maria Jackson and Jenson Cramer, the child of Major Stort, the child of Juan Diego, and the child of Jace's older younger sister became pilots. After flying with the UNSC for 2 years, the new members of this squadron saw that the UNSC was trying to usher fame into new squadrons and groups. After bargaining with members of HIGHCOM, the new 112th were allowed to leave UNSC service and were able to procure some old Rapier interceptors(which were out of service) and were even granted a small freighter. The new 112th set up a base in the asteroid used by the 112th during the war, and began working as mercenaries. In addition, due to members of the new 112th helping defend a UNSC outpost from pirates by providing intel, the UNSC promised to give them small amounts of armaments and new weapons as a thank you. The 112th eventually began using the M2A Light Assault Rifle as their primary weapon, though some of them used private Machina workshops whom they had given help to in some way or form to improve the weapons. In 2607, the 112th fought one of their toughest battles. Brute forces seized Kanna, and the 112th moved in. Being paid a hefty sum by the UNSC to help out, the 112th entered the system in a transport and helped briefly in the space battle, aiding UNSC squadrons in the destruction of a Remant attack ship. The 112th then went planet side and strafed troop movements, before landing outside of Gimmel city. Half the 112th moved in on a covert mission via the ground to infiltrate Gimmel, while the other half stayed in the air and beat back almost four squadrons of Seraph fighters. The ground members of the 112th rescued several civilians and evacuated, using the airborne members as cover. Once the civilians were evacuated to the airborne capital ships of Taskforce Arrow, the 112th attempted to return to their fighters, but their Pelican was shot down. They then moved in on foot and secured the fighters, but the ships were too badly damaged for use. Because they lacked the needed ships to continue as mercenaries, the 112th joined the UNSC as a fighter bomber squadron and was became an official unit, graced with official craft. Rivalry The 112th has been known to have small rivalries between them and the other squadrons of the UNSC, who have also gathered fame for their low casualties. Chief among these is the 182nd Naval Squadron, but more recently, the 42nd Naval Squadron has become another rival. The 77th Naval Squadron is also another rival, but much less of one. Differences from other pilots and squadrons in the UNSC Navy The 112th have very many differences from the other pilots of the Navy. For one, they are one of the few squadrons to use the Pilot Interface Mk.3, which as noted below enables them to pilot their ships single handed. They have one of the longest service records in the UNSC navy, and are well known primarily for taking 0 casualties in their years of service to the UNSC. They are one of the few naval space squadrons who are also trained for ground ops, giving them an extra edge in the war. One more thing that can be noted about the squadron is that they have plentiful contacts in the high command who often disclose restricted information to them that most UNSC High Admirals don't have access to. In addition, several members of the squadron are qualified slicing experts, and are capable of breaching almost all ONI high security measures, though some do remain untouchable. Combat Records The 112th has one of the largest combat records in existence. In addition to over a hundred separate battles for the UNSC, individual combat kills are all in the thousands, with the best of the best of the squadron having sometimes double and triple the amounts of many other squadrons put together. The squadron it self's kills are unknown, it is rumored that they are so high that they cannot be counted. This is false of course, its just that the squadron's long years of fighting, the lists have been jumbled up so many times that they were abandoned. Ships The 112th used a variety of different fighters, bombers, and interceptors. Here is a list of all of the ships they used during their highly illustrious career. C701 Razor-class Interceptor Rapier-Class Interceptors C709 Longsword-class Starfighter Dagger-Class Interceptor Shortsword Low Altitude Bomber C710 Broadsword-class Starfighter C709/B Gladius-class Stealthfighter DF 22 Raptor Class Interceptor C711 Cutlass Fighter Rapier/M Interceptor F-406 Katana F-778 Knife F/I-905 Claymore I/B-660 Glaive A-110 Axe I-277 Cutlass Weapons Used In addition to standard issue UNSC firearms, the pilots of the 112th, new and old, made use of the following fiearms. MA5K Assault Carbine A highly usable and deft commando weapon, the MA5K was the weapon of choice for the Spartan IIIs, as well as many fighter pilots and commando soldiers. Summary The MA5K is a cut-down variant of the standard MA5B Assault Rifle. The weapon is lighter and easier to carry than larger assault weapons, allowing for easier use. It features a stripped-down design that appears almost skeletal, as well as vaguely similar to the BR55 Battle Rifle. The MA5K is used almost exclusively for commando operations. It is highly favored because of its light frame, which allows for quick maneuvering and a less visible profile, as well as it lighter aural signature, which helps in commando missions. The MA5K is the successor of the MA2B Assault Rifle, and several similarities can be found. MA5Ks were not often used for front line duties due to their lowered stopping power, but they were used by the Spartan IIIs from 2531 to 2552. In addition, many comandos and high level pilots enjoyed the weapon, commandos for the reasons noted above, and pilots because it's small size was more practical in the enclosed cockpit of the fighters they used. M2A LAR *M2A LAR is property of User:Ajax 013 as well as the Machina and the assorted ammunition this custom uses. Summary is a small, rugged rifle, ergonomically designed and made of fibre reinfroced polymer shell with an adjustable hollow graphite stock. It swaps incapacitation powers of larger calibre weapons for portability and longetivity of fire. The 112th's custom version of the LAR swaps out several features to better fit their needs, which includes the getting rid of the 2x left mounted scope. The weapon is gas operated, breech chamber rifle. Due to the caseless ammo there is no ejection ports needed. The weapon is uatomatically loaded upon firm emplacement of the side mounted, magazine which fits into two locks. This is made easier with the large carrying handle on the magazines. The rifle features five Misriah Rails, one on the top, right and left of the fire control suite, one on the underside of the barrel and one on each side of it. The difference between the 112ths version and the standard is much due to the fact that it was modified by a small family Machina group. The weapon is lighter, has a slightly longer range (only slightly) and uses the same caliber ammo, but instead of the M76 SAP, it uses the M74 HE. The weapon includes an ammo counter but also a laser range finder and fuse setting along with wind calculators and aim compensators for grenades and rockets. Damage at close range is also increased very slightly. The 112th version puts the Misriah Rails of the weapon to good use; in standard issue, it has a Reflex site on the top rail, it has a UV Light on the left side of the fire control suite, a Laser Designator on the right side of the fire control suite so that squadmates on the ground can coordinate with squadmates in the cockpit, a Red laser or Green laser depending on conditions (usually when the mercenary squadron is deployed to ground ops they carry both) to help with hip fire aiming on the below barrel rail, and a Camera on the rail just above the barrel. In addition, the mecernary sqaudron may use a suppressor on stealth missions. Known Roster //Circa 2531-2552// Demon 1:Willace Stort Demon 2:Lisa Mill Demon 3:Matt Jacobs Demon 4:Daniel Thorp Demon 5:Jace Williams Demon 6:Jamie Merril Demon 7:Juliett Wagner Demon 8:Jenson Cramer Demon 9:Juan Diego Demon 10:Sam Herrin Demon 11:Griff Dedman Demon 12:Jack Moran //Circa 2552-2586// Demon 1:Jace Williams Demon 2:Jamie Merril Demon 3:Juliett Wagner Demon 4:Jenson Cramer Demon 5:Lisa Mill Demon 6:Matt Jacobs Demon 7:Daniel Thorp Demon 8:Maria Jackson Demon 9:Juan Diego Demon 10:Sam Herrin Demon 11:Griff Dedman Demon 12:Jack Moran //Circa 2589-****// Demon 1: Maria Williams Demon 2: Alvin Cournette-Williams Demon 3: Sarah Cramer Demon 4: Jacki Stort Demon 5: Chris Goodwin Demon 6: Abran Diego Demon 7: Adrian Juno Demon 8: Jermiah Swin Demon 9: Mathew David Demon 10: Tanner Grace Demon 11: Robin Lennings Demon 12: Miles Orion Interface One of the most important things about the squadron is that they do not have co-pilots—even when they fly longswords. This is because they have a much higher issue neural interface that allows them to do this. This interface in a Mk. 3 version of the normal interface, and also helps in ground combat. If necessary, it can house an AI. The original squadron was given 60 interfaces, 13 of which were used on the original squadron, and 12 of which were given to their replacements. Timeline of Known Battles and Leaves *2513: October 25: OPERATION: Trebuchet|Victory (Performed by original squadron) *2531: Campaign to Retake Harvest System|Victory *2532: January 2: Skirmish over Lucius IV|Defeat *2532: February 19:Battle of Omega Charlie Three Two Nine|Defeat *2532: March 30: Battle of Electron Prime|Defeat *2532: April 15: Skirmish over the Cairo Moons|Defeat *2532: May 14: Attack on Celestar III|Defeat *2532: June 8: Skirmish over Octo Omega III|Defeat *2532: July 31: Glassing of Carter's World|Defeat *2532: August 18: Destruction of New Hanford|Defeat *2532: September 3: First Battle of the Draco Moons|Stalemate *2532: September 29: Second Battle of the Draco Moons|Stalemate *2532: October 31: Battle over Octo Omega II|Defeat *2532: November 15: Skirmish of Octo Omega III|Defeat *2532: December 25: Destruction of Octo Omega I|Defeat *2533: January 23: Glassing of Julio|Defeat *2533: February 12: Putting Down of Rebel Garrison|Victory *2533: March 3–28: Hercules System Campaign|Defeat **2533: March 3: Invasion of outer moons|Defeat **2533: March 5: Attack on Hercules I|Victory **2533: March 5: Landing on Hercules II|Defeat **2533: March 6: Seizure of Hercules II|Defeat **2533: March 8: Skirmish over Hercules III|Victory **2533: March 11: Glassing of Hercules IV|Defeat **2533: March 15: Escort of troop convoy to Hercules I|Victory **2533: March 19: Invasion of Hercules II|Neutral **2533: March 19–21:Battle of Hercules II|Victory **2533: March 22-25th: Bombing of Covenant Stragglers on Hercules II|Victory **2533: March 27: Entering of Covenant battlegroup into Hercules system|N/A **2533: March 27–28: Glassing of Hercules II|Defeat **2533: March 28: Evacuation, battle and destruction of Hercules I|Defeat, end of Hercules System Campaign *2533: April 2: Battle of Alpha Sigma III|Victory *2533: May 29: Destruction of Octanus Delta VI|Defeat *2533: June 18: Saving of listening outpost Ryan|Victory *2533: July 26: Glassing of Chicago IV|Defeat *2533: August 1: Destruction of New Seattle|Defeat *2533-2534: August 3-February 1: Leave|N/A *2534:February 19: Destruction of Cruciatus IV|Defeat *2534: March 17: Glassing of Tokyo III|Defeat *2534: April 18: Fluke at New Kenya|Victory *2534:May 14: Saving of the Scotland Moons|Victory *2534: June 21: Glassing of the Germany Moons|Defeat *2534: July 4: Battle of Intergo Maxium|Defeat *2534: August 2: Destruction of New Australia|Defeat *2534: September 31: Glassing of Cairo IV|Defeat *2534: October 18: Battle of New Greece|Defeat *2534: November 28: Defense of Arctic VI|Defeat *2534: December 27: Defense of the Orion II Cluster|Victory *2535: January 17: Destruction of Julio IV|Defeat *2535:February 10: Battle of Jericho VII|Defeat *2535: March 14: Pirate Repulsion in the Blackjack system|Victory *2535: April 18: Glassing of India Charlie Tango|Defeat *2535:June 17: Battle of Greenland III|Defeat *2535: July 31: Thirteenth Battle of Ham Ron II|Defeat *2535: August 18: Destruction of Hampshire IV|Defeat *2535:September 1: Evacuation of Polar Nine|Defeat *2535:September 18-December 26:Leave|N/A *2536:January 18: Battle of New Constantinople|Defeat *2536:April 13: Battle of New Harmony|Defeat *2536:July 4: Siege of the Atlas Moons|Victory *2536:August 31: Destruction of New Thebes|Defeat *2536:October 19: Battle for the Blacknight Nebula|Defeat *2536:December 12: The battle of New Giza| Victory *2537: February 31: Destruction of New Chiron II|Defeat *2537:May 19: Suppression of Mars Rebels|Victory *2537:July 7: Battle of New Persia|Defeat *2537:August 8:Second Siege of the Atlas Moons|Defeat *2537:September 15: Battle of the Greenland Belt|Defeat *2537:November 9: Glassing of Jersey II|Defeat *2538:January 18: Devastation of Colony World Astra|Defeat *2538:March 21:Scathing of New China|Victory *2538:May 21: Burning of Electron Omega|Defeat *2538:June 31: Glassing of Ariaos IV|Defeat *2537:August 18-September 8:Europa Campaign **2538:August 18: Probing of The Europa System|Victory **2538:August 23: Defense of Europa I|Victory **2538:August 37: Attack on Europa IV|Victory **2538:September 3:Ploy on Europa III|Victory **2538:September 4: Destruction of Europa II|Defeat **2538:September 5: Attack and Destruction of Europa IV|Defeat **2538:September 6: Destruction of Europa III|Defeat **2538:September 7: Stalemate on Europa I|N/A **2538:September 8: Reinforcement and Driving out of Europa System|Victory! *2538:September 12-December 31:Leave|N/A *2539:March 4: Destruction of Octanus Delta II|Defeat *2539:June 18: Defense of Alpha Omega III| Victory *2539:July 30: Destruction of Zeta Sigma I|Defeat *2539: August 21: Destruction of Octanus Delta I|Defeat *2539: September 19: Destruction of Organa Delta Minor|Defeat *2539: November 1: Destruction of Patricia Major|Defeat *2539: December 25: Saving of Christos I|Victory *2540: February: 14th: Destruction of Morgan Maraca|Defeat *2540:April 18: Glassing of Augustus I|Defeat *2540:July 14: Glassing of Junior Omega|Defeat *2540:August 27: Glassing of New Zeus|Defeat *2540:October 31: Suppression on Bighorn II|Victory *2540:December 13: Glassing of Schizo Omega|Defeat *2541:March 18: Second Attack on Christos|Victory *2541:June 6: Glassing of Christos|Defeat *2541:August 26: Defense of the Cutlass Nebular Mining Facility| Victory *2541:October 10: Invasion of FT-329|Classified *2541:November 16: Glassing of Arrant Zulu|Defeat *2541-2542:December 1-February 1:Leave|N/A *2542:February 18:Destruction of Hope|Defeat *2542:March 24: Destruction of Pride|Defeat *2542:June 8: Glassing or Desire|Defeat *2542:July 19: Incident XXX|Classified *2542:August 9: Glassing of Resilience|Defeat *2542:October 19: Destruction of Star|Defeat *2542:December 17: Defense of Peace|Victory *2543:January 13: Defense of the Neptune System|Victory *2543:March 18: Siege of New Beijing|Defeat *2543:May 25:Defense of the Great Wall System|Defeat *2543:July 4:White Nebula Campaign|Defeat **2543:July 4:Defense of the Outskirts|Defeat **2543:July 6:Attack on the Nebular Belt|Victory **2543:July 7:Destruction of Nebular Command|Defeat **2543:July 7:Evacuation of the Nebula|Victory *2543:September 8:Last Stand on Ruby III|Defeat *2543:December 31:Defense of Jewel IV|Defeat *2544:January 8:Retaking of Jewel System|Victory *2544:January 15-May 19:Leave|N/A *2544:June 28:Defense Eti Ceti|Victory *2544:August 23: Siege of Arctic III|Victory *2544:August 29: Second Siege of Arctic III|Defeat *2544:September 1: Battle of Miridem|Victory *2544:December 15:Destruction of Omega Delta III|Defeat *2545:January 24:Battle of Nebular Rift Omega|Stalemate *2545:February 15:Second Battle of Nebular Rift Omega|Victory *2545:June 18:Destruction of Arctic II|Defeat *2545:August 3:Destruction of Rebel Fleet Norse Dawn|Victory *2545:September 29:Campaign to take down large rebel garrison in the Ontario III System|Victory *2545:December 16:Defense of Starliner Maiden Dawn from rebels over Coral|Victory *2546:January 1-April 1:Leave|N/A *2546:April 23:Defense of Stallion III|Victory *2546:June 22:Glassing of Napoleon I|Defeat *2546:August 11:Glassing of Apollo Omega Delta|Defeat *2546:September 31:Glassing of Napoleon II|Defeat *2546:November 8:Defense of Stallion I|Victory *2546:November 11:Attack on Stallion II|Defeat *2546:November 14:Glassing of Stallion III|Defeat *2546:November 18:Siege of Stallion I|Victory *2546:December 29:Glassing of Ruby II|Defeat *2547:January 22:First Battle of Ruby I|Victory *2547:February 18:Second Battle of Ruby I|Victory *2547:March 1:Third Battle of Ruby I|Defeat *2547:June 21:Raid on Charity System|Victory *2547:August 3:Glassing of Taidan II|Defeat *2547:August 18:Glassing of Taidan I|Defeat *2547:August 30:Siege of Taidan III|Victory *2547:October 8:Siege of Kushan Major|Victory *2547:November 19:Occupation of the Kushan Moons|Defeat *2547:December 16:Battle of the Kushan System|Stalemate (both sides withdrew) *2548:February 8:Battle of London III|Defeat *2548:May 14:Glassing of Octan Omega Zeta IV|Defeat *2548:July 4:Glassing of Omega Alpha II|Defeat *2548:September 11:Destruction of the Atlas Moons|Defeat *2548-2549:September 20-February 10:Leave|N/A *2549:February 25:Defense of Magnos Omega|Defeat *2549:April 18:Destruction of Rebel Colony Black hand|Victory *2549:July 23:Glassing of Omega Zeta Beta|Defeat *2549:September 11:Scouting of FT-258|N/A no shots fired *2549:November 15:Ambush at Pearl III|Defeat *2549:December 18: Siege of Paris IV|Defeat *2550:January 12:Glassing of Colony Alone|Defeat *2550:May 19:Destruction of Arioas IV|Defeat *2550:August 18:Glassing of Aristotle II|Defeat *2550:September 8:Glassing of Luna III|Defeat *2550:October 13:Glassing of Luna II|Defeat *2550:November 3:Glassing of Luna IV|Defeat *2550:December 26:Obliteration of Aristotle I|Defeat *2551:February 18: Raid on Convoy CODENAME: ZULU OCTOBER *2551:June 15: Extraction at Enduring Might Facility|Victory *2551:July 8: Attack on Rightoues Fury Station|Victory *2551:August 21: Defense of Hopeful III|Victory *2551:September 30: Destruction of the Index Moons|Defeat *2551:October 8: Destruction of Sigma Alpha II|Defeat *2551:November 19:Battle of Sigma Octo IV|Defeat *2552:December 15: Defense of Slug horn VI|Victory *2552:January 22: Destruction of Imperio II|Defeat *2552:February 9:Devastation of Stallion VI|Defeat *2552:March 7: Scathing of the Chinese Sector|Defeat *2552:April 19: Glassing of Stallion VII|Defeat *2552:May 15: Destruction of Epsilon Alpha IV|Defeat *2552:June 4: Defense of Bulgaria II|Defeat *2552:July 17: Battle of Sigma Octantus IV|Victory *2552:July 21:Defense of Stallion IV|Victory *2552: August 8: Glassing of Delta Beta III|Defeat *2552:September 16:Destruction of Eros Base|Defeat *2552: October 17: Destruction of Blastoid IV|Defeat *2552:October 30: First Battle of Earth|Victory *2552:November 3: Battle of Onyx|Victory *2552:December 5:Archive Conflict|Classified *2553:January 5: Artic IV Conflict|Classified *2564:June 22: Skirmish near the Ark *2607:August 9: Battle of Kanna End/Incomplete/Classified/Order 132t-81Y/End See also UNSC Key of Fighter Craft Groups UNSC Pilot Corps UNSC Flight Instruction Academy Pilot Interface Mk.3 Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Units